Broken Hearts
by AngelicDisgrace
Summary: Fujitaka manages to fall in love for Yue once more... crossing the boundaries of time... for good or ill.


Broken Hearts  
Author: Yakusoku  
Rating: Can't Tell Yet.  
Genre: Angst. Romance. Plot.  
Summary: In the confusion that radiates from   
gaining the memories of Clow- Fujitaka  
somehow manages to fall in love with Yue as  
the magician once did. Now, with both pieces of the   
moon guardian in love with different beings  
the time has come to seperate the earthly from  
the celestial. For good or ill.  
Author's Note: Thank you Mary!  
  
1. From a Different Time  
  
Sitting in the study, Fujitaka leaned against an arm. Pearched precariously on  
the edge of a twirling chair in the basement, he sighed and breathed lightly  
against the wooded desk. How had it come this far? Confusion radiated on the  
man's tan face as a hand passed through light brown hair. What was  
happening?  
  
[You know.]  
  
"Kinomoto-san?" a voice called from the doorway and Fujitaka shot up, his eyes  
changing from the sanctuary of the lamp to the remaining darkness of the  
basement. It took a moment for his eyes to realize that the transistion was hardly  
necessary. The being standing in the hallway glowed with a soft, pale white light  
of his own.   
  
"You haven't met me yet, I apologize for the intrusion," he said softly. "However,  
I'm afraid this has gone on slightly to far."  
  
Tensing muscles regarded the figure in front of him for a moment. The figure had  
no wings, yet in the catacomb of his magic hazed mind he could see the outline  
of summoning magic. The magic was different. A slightly blue glow instead of the  
red glow his own hands had developed. The mile long hair covered the stars as  
he padded slowly closer. A purle and white gloved hand rested elegantly against  
the doorway as he leaned against it and watched. Not threatening, merely  
standing. Amethyst colored, feline eyes blinked softly down at him from behind  
spiderweb-like lashes conveying an icy sense of belonging and a strange sense  
of want.  
  
Fujitaka shivered.  
  
[Yue.]  
[Yue?]  
[Yes. Your Yue.]  
  
"Faster! No... you can't stop now! Clow, yes!"  
  
Staring at the elfin creature, Fujitaka shook his head. The assault was too much.  
The words the actions. The taste of moonflowers on his tongue, the feel of magic  
as kisses were pressed like feathers against the side of his jaw. A smell and a  
slight touch of passion flavored with the taste of ice.  
  
"I've never touched you," he whispered.  
  
"True," Yue acknowledged.  
  
"Yet I know your body better than I know my own," Fujitaka continued.  
  
"Does that scare you? You don't have to be afraid of me," Yue nodded, stepping  
closer. "May I approach you?"  
  
A hesitant nod and Fujitaka pulled a chair closer to the desk, waiting as Yue  
settled his form into it. The being crossed his legs and Fujitaka found himself  
staring at the jeweled sandals, at the perfect feet that lay under the simple folds  
of cloth.  
  
"The Mistress needs the book back you know," Yue said slowly. The celestial  
being leaned against the back of the chair and stared closely at Fujitaka.  
  
"She can have it back when I'm done with it," Fujitaka responded.   
  
"Mistress-sama could take it by force you know," the Angel of Moonlight  
responded.  
  
"I thought you said I had nothing to fear from you," Fujitaka said slowly.  
  
"What makes you think that I'd be the one fighting you?" the guardian  
demanded.  
  
"Her shugotenshi, ne? Her guardian angel. Her warrior. Isn't that what you do?"  
Fujitaka smiled.  
  
"Another tidbit from memories that refuse to die?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Yue paused, his voice wistful as he nodded, "Well... they aren't all the most  
wonderful memories. I am assaulted by them day in and day out. That is  
probably why the Mistress sent me to you. She thought we could bond or some  
other human nonsense."  
  
"I don't understand it," Fujitaka stammered.  
  
"What's there to understand?" Yue asked as he did the most un-Yue like thing  
and picked up a ballpoint pen, twirling it between his teeth.  
  
"Why now? Why not then?"   
  
"You couldn't know until the cards had become Sakura Cards. The memories  
were probably triggered, of course, by Eriol giving half of his magic to you. He is  
the other half of your soul. The repulsive side."  
  
"Clow had a repulsive side, then?"  
  
"Yes, his arrogance."  
  
"He deserved it if he was able to create you," Fujitaka said, eyeing Yue straight  
in the face. He was amazed as he saw the moonlight creature's cheeks blush  
lightly.  
  
"Another memory of Clow's?"  
  
"I don't know where I end and he begins. I'm assaulted by them, as you said, day  
in and day out. I just want to be myself again! Yesterday, I needed the iron and it  
came flying across the room in a haze of magic. I can't do this. I need to get rid  
of it."  
  
"Impossible. You were meant to have it. It's destiny," Yue responded.  
  
"Prove it." 


End file.
